Songfics - Valduggery
by MrsShudder
Summary: Some random songfics, Please Review for me, Be gentle D:
1. Trying Not To Love You

_You call to me, and I fall at your feet_

_How could anyone ask for more?_

"Skulduggery, I need you" She was panting into her phone.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, voice tinged with worry  
"I can't fit all of my clothes into my suitcase" A small chuckle vibrated through the airwaves,  
"I'll be there in five"

_And our time apart, like knives in my heart_

_How could anyone ask for more?_

"Here's your suitcase" He passed it to her, closing the bentley gently  
"Thanks," She pulled up the handle and set it on the pavement, jumping at Skulduggery for a hug, "I wont be gone for too long"  
"you're going to be gone for 10 weeks Valkyrie"  
"You'll have to find someone else to irritate," She pulled away and made for her case, "Dont miss me too much" She winked and left him standing there.  
"I will…"

_But if there's a pill to help me forget,_

_God knows I haven't found it yet_

_But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to_

It's been ten months since Valkyrie went away, She had been taken by Wreath, forced into necromancy, her surge was coming up. He had to find her soon.

_'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far_

_And trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_

_Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor_

_And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for_

_'Cause trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

_Only makes me love you more_

"Skulduggery she's gone" Fletcher teleported into the passenger seat of the bentley from the back seat. "You have to let her go, You lost, admit it"  
Skulduggery turned his head slowly, his hollow gaze landing on the spiky haired teleporter  
"Get out of her seat, and don't you ever talk like that again. I'll get her back"

_And this kind of pain, only time takes away_

_That's why it's harder to let you go (That's why it's harder to let you go)_

_And nothing I can do, without thinking of you_

_That's why it's harder to let you go (That's why it's harder to let you go)_

The sanctuary was boring without her, all blank faced sorcerers, two more months had past, with her surge a week away, Skulduggery had to get her back, he couldn't let her stray any further along the wrong path.

_But if there's a pill to help me forget,_

_God knows I haven't found it yet_

_But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to_

_'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far_

_Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_

_Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor_

_And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for_

_'Cause trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

"Why is no one looking for her except for me?!" He roared.  
"Why are you so interested?" the new grand mage sighed into his hands "you have gone through numerous partners before Cain"  
"She's different, and I need her back"  
"Detective Pleasant, I can not give you any more assistance"

"Thats not good enough!" He roared, blasting a hole into the wall of the meeting room.

_So I sit here divided, just talking to myself_

_Was it something that I did?_

_Was there somebody else?_

_When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears_

_Sat right down beside me, whispered right in my ear_

_Said, I've been dying to tell you_

The bentley was parked outside the Roarhaven sanctuary, he sat in Vaurien Scapegrace's pub, breathing in the smell of stale beer and cigarettes.  
"I've been dying to tell you-" A voice began and he whirled, locking eyes with his old partner.  
"Valkyrie" he breathed, standing to embrace her, she held up her hand and continued  
"I escaped Wreath, I'm elemental, I couldn't just come back, I wanted to tell you I was safe, I'm so sorry" She sagged and her held her gently, soothing her back.  
"It's okay, as long as you're safe" He rested his chin on her head and she sobbed into his shirt. "Oh, Valkyrie" he sighed sympathetically

"I. Missed. You. So. Much." She said between sobs.  
"I missed you too,"

_That trying not to love you, only went so far_

_Trying not to need you, was tearing me apart_

_Now I see the silver lining, from what we're fighting for_

_We just keep on trying, we could be much more_

_'Cause trying not to love you_

_Oh, yeah, trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

_Only makes me love you more_

His facade flowed onto his skull, holding her chin in his thumb and finger, he delicately made her look into his eyes,  
"Never, ever, leave me again" He whispered.  
"I promise," She blinked her teary brown eyes softly and inched closer, tiptoeing to reach his height, planting a small kiss onto his fake lips.  
He dragged her closer by the small of her back, crushing his lips into hers.  
"I love you Mr Pleasant" she breathed.  
"I love you too Miss Cain".


	2. That Don't Impress Me Much

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart_

_But you've got being right down to an art_

_You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall_

_You're a regular original, a know-it-all_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

"Fletcher stop irritating me!" She roared, he popped out of thin air, a smug look on his face  
"The correct word is aggravating" Valkyrie swung and he disappeared.

_Okay, so you're a rocket scientist_

_That don't impress me much_

_So you got the brain but have you got the touch_

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

_That don't impress me much_

"You're awful!" She snarled, punching the air where he had been, spinning on her heel, cracking the side of his jaw with her fist.  
"OW VALKYRIE!" He howled. clutching his face.

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket_

_And a comb up his sleeve-just in case_

_And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it_

_'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

"your hair is a mess" she lied and he screeched, leaping up to find a reflective surface. he saw his perfectly messy hair in its perfectly messy place  
"Valkyrie you bloody cow," he disappeared and came back with a huge battleaxe, but he was clumbsy and nearly sliced his hand off.  
"You're going to use that on me?" she asked innocently.  
"Yeah I am!" He snarled.  
"Hey fletch, Your hair is a mess" He squealed and ran off.

_Okay, so you're Brad Pitt_

_That don't impress me much_

_So you got the looks but have you got the touch_

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

_That don't impress me much_

"You're an awful excuse of a manly man" She giggled and he snarled at her

"Dont blame me for caring about how I look"  
"You look like a hedgehog"

_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine_

_You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in_

_I can't believe you kiss your car good night_

_C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

_Okay, so you've got a car_

_That don't impress me much_

_So you got the moves but have you got the touch_

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

"Im keeping that damn car I got you!" He roared, irritated by Valkyrie's calmness.  
"The one you kiss every night?" She said casually, looking his way, bored.

"Its an original! first ever made!"  
"I really dont give a damn"

_That don't impress me much_

_You think you're cool but have you got the touch_

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night_

_That don't impress me much_

_Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something..._

_Oo-Oh-Oh_

_That don't impress me much!_

_Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-No_

_Alright! Alright!_

_You're Tarzan!_

_Captain Kirk maybe._

_John Wayne._

_Whatever!_

_That don't impress me much!_

"Valkyrie, Its over!" He snarled and disappeared into thin air.  
"Fletch, we ended over a year ago, stop drinking" She laughed, knowing he was close enough to hear her. She jumped into the bentley and kissed her skeleton partner's cheek bone.


End file.
